1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and, more particularly, to a method of driving a light source, an apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, among the various types of flat panel display devices, have thinner thickness, lighter weight, lower driving voltage and lower power consumption, etc., as compared to other types of display devices, such as cathode ray tube (CRT) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and the like. As a result, LCD devices are being widely employed for various electronic devices such as monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones, large-size televisions, etc. An LCD device includes an LCD panel that displays an image using the light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly that is disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel typically includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate and has a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The backlight assembly may employ a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) as a light source. However, recently the backlight assembly has employed a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) having low power consumption and high color reproducibility.
Further, an LCD device has been developed that is capable of reducing power consumption by converting image data of red, green and blue image data into red, green, blue and white image data.